


Storm

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale, M/M, Psychological comfort?, Requested, Thoughtful Crowley, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Storms aren't Aziraphale's favorite thing and when rolls in unexpectedly, Crowley is there to put the angel at ease.





	Storm

A large clap of thunder caused Aziraphale to jump, his newly acquired first edition of War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy found itself on the floor. 

"Oh dear," Aziraphale peered over his glasses, to see the dark clouds that had accumulated in the afternoon sky. He hadn't noticed the incoming storm and he was suddenly filled with dread. He normally liked to prepare for incoming stores. Most times he would invite Crowley to dinner somewhere loud to drown out the sound. He wasn't a huge fan of thunderstorms. The earliest ones had shown when God was angriest. The garden of Eden when rain was invented, and the flood that wiped out everyone save Noah and a few of his closest relatives. They weren't fond memories. The thunder only reminded Aziraphale of those awful times and every storm after made him anxious. One might think an angel wouldn't get anxious but Aziraphale absolutely did.

He went to reach for the phone to call Crowley, maybe he could sway the demon to a late lunch or early dinner. 

Before he could dial the number the bell to his shop chimed at a customer, likely someone seeking shelter from the rain.

"Angel?" Crowley's voice called. "You in here?"

Aziraphale felt his heart leap. He set the phone down and peered around the corner. "Crowley, what are you doing here?"

"Well I just know how storms make you all jumpy and nervous and I thought you might use the company," Crowley gave a wave of his hand as if dismissing the idea.

"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale smiled fondly at the demon.

Just then another clap of thunder boomed, startling Aziraphale.

"You tend to like loud places, but it's pouring so I was thinking we'll just stay in, have a nice glass of wine and listen to your record player?" Crowley offered with a frown. He hated to see the angel so upset. 

"Oh that sounds lovely," Aziraphale nodded, with a tense smile.

Crowley gave a wave of his hand and the record player started in on some loud classical piece. He saw the angel begin to relax. 

Aziraphale settled into his tartan sofa while Crowley poured them a couple glasses of wine.

"Thank you, Crowley," Aziraphale smiled fondly as the demon sat next to him.

"Don't do that," Crowley sneered with a wave of his hand. He didn't like to be seen as nice, but deep down he was happy to do something nice for the angel.

"I didn't know you were aware of my dislike of storms," Aziraphale stared down at the wine with embarrassment.

"You call me almost every time one rolls in, inviting me to some restaurant where we stay until the storm passes. It didn't take me long to put two and two together, angel," Crowley peered at Aziraphale over his sunglasses.

"I suppose I was a bit more obvious than I thought."

"It's alright, angel. Storms are nasty buggers, You don't have to be embarrassed," Crowley lifted Aziraphale's chin gently so their eyes met.

Aziraphale gave a shy smile. Crowley always knew the right thing to say.

"How about when the storm let's up, I take you to a lovely dinner at the Ritz?" Crowley offered, taking his hand away. He didn't want to make Aziraphale too uncomfortable. He tended to go too fast for him.

The angel only nodded.

-

It didn't take long for the storm to pass, just over two hours. Aziraphale was thrilled to spend the time with Crowley and he was even more excited for the dinner they would soon be sharing.

"We should do this every time it storms, what do you say, angel?" Crowley asked, as he opened the passengers side door of the Bentley.

"I'd like that very much," Aziraphale pressed up on his toes, placing a quick kiss on Crowley's cheek before ducking into the car.

Crowley was pretty sure his brain short circuited for a moment. He tried to hide his smile as he went around the car. Maybe Aziraphale was finally going his speed.


End file.
